The Protecter
by Darkhero252
Summary: In the wake of Manus many things have happened this is the story of a Chosen Undead that was pulled much farther forward in time to a different age and a different flame for once the fire fails who knows what will survive. AN My first story please don't hate it to much Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Gods I always hate this part. The eye of the storm the fear it breads in the pit of your stomach but the the anticipation comes in a wave of release from the darker feelings. Then like the coming of the second wind the next blow came, a strike from above by the primordial beast before me, Manus the father of the Abyss and progenitor of man, I roll deftly to my right side hoping to avoid the attack. As the searing pain of the abyss hits me I know I've failed the pain shoots through me in a sharp line. I move as best I can through this pain to strike the beastly creature before me it connects. A howl of pain shoots through my ears gratifying the work I put in to slay this beast. With a breathy sigh I move to the shape before me sheathing the uchigatana from my hand on my hip and placing the aged heater shield on my back "Madam Dusk are you able to move?" I ask the young women before me a pain filed moan releases from her lips answering my question "I suppose not." I say and move the head to the bonfire beside me. "Many good people died to slay this monster my the likes if it never return." I say a hopeful tone to my voice

MUCH TIME LATER

"Headmaster I have looked into the anomaly you spoke of and I've found something strange. It seems as though it is a portal to another world but I can't be for sure yet." Announces Ruby to the seemingly empty office

"Well Ruby lets see what we pull through." The Headmaster crows out in his creepy tone of voice.

WITH TSUKUNE

"Ahhhhh" I moan out as I stretch the sleep out of my muscles. Then I look over to my clock seeing it is eight fifty I start to freak out moving as fast as I can safely go I jump to my bathroom and start my daily routine. Dressed in my normal school uniform I run towards the school building then I realized "Its Saturday isn't it?" I ask my self slightly upset at the feeling of stupidity that washes over me

"Well Mr. Aono because you are here would you like to help me with a small task" asks the Headmaster

"Uh sure why not Headmaster, what do you need?" I say

"I need someone to travers a portal and see what is passed it and return." Explained the Headmaster  
"Is it dangerous?" I ask

"Well Mr. Aono it more than likely is that's why I need another person I will have a tether on you in this reality while Ruby holds the portal open then you walk in, simple no?" answers the Headmaster

"I will do it." I announce to the Headmaster

"Well Mr. Aono you are a brave man follow me to my office and we will start." stated the Headmaster.

AT HEADMASTERS OFFICE  
"We'll let's get this started." Said the Headmaster

"""Alright"" both Ruby and Tsukune announce Then in an strange language Ruby and the Headmaster start chanting

"It's open Tsukune move." Ruby tells me

"Ok I will see you both in a bit." I say withconfidence

N THE ABYSS Chosen P.O.V

"Gods I need more rest before I teleport back in time to Lordran wait no is it forward in time I dunno anymore best not to over think it." I tell my self then a ripple in the Abyss appears and I see a man start to step forward and snag the man holding him up off of the floor of the Abyss

"Ahhhhhhh" the rather thin man screams out

"Calm down!" I say but he looks at me in pure fear and starts to flail all about like a young child as if he doesn't understand me. How he can't is very strange its the only language in the world at least the only one left. Then there is a hard sharp tug and I go through the nothingness into a strange room. Again I thus strange language a thin looking woman with long black hair starts yelling then I hear

"Forest come to my aid." In Oolicilian I start to speak

"Ma'am I mean no harm trust me you don't want to fight me." I say back in Oolicilian

"What!" She exclaims then turns to a man looking close to All Father Loyd. In a swift movement I draw my uchigatana and dash at the man holding my blade against his neck I say "All Father Loyd what brings you here?"

"Oh I apologize my Lordanian is a bit rusty but I am here because it is what I am supposed to do you are the chosen right undead?" The All Father says

"I've ben told as such but I am no fool Frampt is a blowhard and a seeks fools but Katthe is no different he seeks the truly foolish and evil hatred filled men and women so I am no chosen one I was just lucky but that matters not for my story ends here with you death All Father." I say spite filling me

"You can kill me but I won't die I am just like you now I can not die same as an undead I am too strong to stop existing so strike me down Undead do as you please for your vengeance but it will matter not." All Father Loyd says in a feeling of superiority

"You aren't worth damaging my blade you heartless monster of a man." I spit out with malice as I lower my blade and sheath it

"Now then what is your name chosen one? Your stuck here now so you might as well work with me as a defender for this school and its inhabitants if you wish" Loyd says

"My name is just Chosen that is what it has been for years and it will stay that way." I say

"If you wish it then it will be." The All Father says "Oh and here I am known as the Headmaster or the Exorcist not my human name."

"Well then let me get settled in and we can start." I say

"Wait Chosen." The Headmaster says and he cast a quick spell "now they will understand you and vice versa."

"Thanks..." I say not wishing to be thankful to this man. As I step out side the thin man from before I'd there with a gaggle of girls around him as soon as the man sees me he moves in front of the group protectively and the girls and man prepare for a fight " You don't want to do that boy all I did was save your life and humanity form the reach of the Abyss." I say to them his face loses the tense look of anger and he says

"Let me introduce myself and my friends to you. This is Mizore" he points to a young woman standing off to the side with purple hair she eyes me down with a look of curiosity in response I remove the elite knights helm from my head letting my own silver hair fall in to its ponytail as a sign of trust I set it down by my side "this is Moka." He gestures at a silver haired women who reeks Astorian noble "next is Yukari" he points at a young woman dressed similarly to Beatrice he moves on to a busty women with blue short cut hair "this is Kurumu." He moves again to another women this is the one who chanted before she looks almost skeptical about me "this is Ruby, and I am Tsukune nice to meet you, uh what is your name?"

"My name is Chosen..." I say

"Chosen huh well that is different." He says letting it roll on his young mind the girls still tense start to talk among them selves stopping every so often to look at me

"Hehehe I think they don't like you." Tsukune says

"Of course they don't women and I don't normally get along." I say

"Why's that." Tsukune asks

"I've met 6 women total not counting them and all but two of them attempted to kill me." I say

"Why?" Mizore who must of been listening asks

"Well three of them were driven completely mad by chaos one of them wanted to protect the gods that wronged me so she had to die and the undead merchant wanted more than she had so she tried to take it from me." I say

"...well then..." She replies

"If you all don't mind I need to take Chosen here to a dorm to get a place to sleep and stay." The All Father says stepping out of his office "Come with me."

"Alright... I will speak to you all later." I say and wave to them following the Headmaster to a dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Hi guys and gals Darkhero232 here with the second Chapter to The Protector and I have an apology to make for the lateness of this chapter it started off as lack of will then life f**ked me for a bit now we are here. Hope you guys enjoy also I know it's a bit short but I feel its more of a test for the fights in this story and to feed the wanting people. There will be more soon! Also here are Chosens Stats as of now **

**Full plus 15 elite Knights plus 15 uchi fully upgraded asendend flame with power within**

**Great chaos fireball**

**Toxic mist **

**Acid surge **

**And chaos fire whip **

**Rind are chloranty ring and ring of steel protection **

**Stats are **

**50 vit**

**30 att**

**80 End**

**40 str**

**40 dex **

**12 resistance**

**11 int **

**8 faith **

**SL 188 **

**His starter was warrior **

**Now that that's done. Have a great day and Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With a loud thunk I plopped down on to what I thought would be my bed for quite a long time in this place are many rooms with creatures of varying power from things like the monsters in the forest to things I couldn't imagine and then there are the other rooms to my house like a strange room built entirely around one strange open bottomed chair and one filled with metal items like pans and pots and a strange contraption looking like a box with strange thin ropes coming out of it "What am I to do?" I ask myself with no real danger to my health I could sleep it has been a long time sense I've done that but I am unsure I can, after my time in the catacombs sleep doesn't come easy.

**FLASHBACK**

I awake with a start at the first bonfire in the catacombs and a chill runs through me as I feel a blade slip into my back. Turning around I am unprepared to fight with my armor off and swing wildly at the invader only to have it bounce off his shield painfully blow to blow I try to fight back only to lose miserably…

**FLASHBACK END **

"Not my finest moment." I say to my self then I hear a banging at the door.

"HEY NEW GUY WE HEARD YOU WERE TOUGFH SO COME OUT HERE AND BEAT US!" I hear a male voice yell at my door

"already" I say as I move to the door and open it

"We're the Biases around here so why don't cha just give us that shiny sword and we'll be on our way." The blond male in front says

"…" I say nothing waiting for one of them to attack me

"Alright tough guy!" The blond exclaims before throwing a swing at me

"Slow…" I say as I catch his punch with my left hand and draw my uchi with my right hand stopping just before his chest

"WHAT!" He exclaims and then the others attack using my weight I throw the blond into the smaller of the two and impale the other on my blade. Quickly ripping the blade out I roughly drag the blade down his chest making a nasty draw cut on his cheats he goes down pulling my shield from my back I go to turn to the other men only to feel a force not unlike a hit from one of anor londo's Giant Knights I slam into the ground and the male doesn't hesitate to stop on me.

"HA I killed him!" The blonde male says success filling him.

"The Dark Sign brands the Undead to walk the earth till we lose our way nothing here can truly kill me…" I snarl out he whips around and a look of fear fills his face with no hesitation I dash forward and roughly impale his head on my uchi and then his chest insuring he stays dead.

"Already killing students huh Chosen." The All Father says

"They attacked me I just stopped them…" I say

"I am not fatling you for it I am simply asking." He says "Of course this is what your for, but it is still out of the rules to be out of human form." He hands me a humanity and I crush it the energy rushing in to me then strangely I see my skin become human with out a bonfire "What…?'" I ask dumbfounded at this "Time is stressed at best. You should know that in this world you won and linked the flame it led to five more cycles then the cycle of colors. Enjoy that when you can but don't get cocky you undead scum if I find a way to kill you I will take it." He says

"Same…" I say

"Glad we agree." He says "Now I will be on my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

""What happened here?" I hear a female voice behind me say.

"A group of students attacked me. So I killed them." I say plain as day

"Bit harsh, no?" Asks Mizore looking at me with a mix of curiosity and fear

"No they intended to kill me I just won." I say then I see Tsukune who runs up

and sees the dead students

"Oh My God what happened here?" He exclaims

"They intended to kill me so I killed them I don't see the problem here they should

revive at the nearest bonfire soon." I say

"Nearest Bonfire what are you talking about people aren't immortal." Tuskune says looking over at me

"Watch..." I say and Impale my left hand on my uchi he starts to go manic saying I need to get to the nurse I then remove the blade from my hand and they see a small amount of clotted murky blood pour down from the wounds in blobs. And then it starts to close slowly at first but in increasing speed till its closed. "What was that?" He says looking shocked. Mizore just watches.

"I am an undead one of the humans marked by the dark sign look." I say as I start on the straps to my elite knight armor. "See this here " I gesture to the black and blood read splotch on the left side of my chest "This is the dark sign it will make humans and monsters alike things called undead we are immortal in a sense if you kill us we will get back up it takes a masterful blade to make us bleed and if then it is slow and deliberate. The down side is we need souls they sustain us completely like a sense of being full but the longer we go without and the more often we die we become what is called a hollow. We become mindless creatures hunting for souls to sustain us and we use them to strengthen our self's."

"How does one get souls?" Tsukune asks

"By killing other Hollows or monsters humans don't give souls." I say. A look of fear consumes his face contorting his features to like one of the humans who beseeched me "Here let me tell you a story…" I say

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?" I ask seeing the people around me all fearful of my presence

"MONSTER!" I hear yelled out of the crowd "KILL IT. KILL IT NOW BEFORE IT CAN ATTACK US." Then the blows came at first just fists pulling on my armor and punching kicking scratching then farm tools and blades of the guardians it hurts badly but I endure it 'This is my home my family why are they doing it?' I think then I hear "We've got a hole for the stoning!" from a male voice my fathers voice They force me into a hole and start to through rocks and stones at me and I lose it when I come to I see a bloody uchi in my hand and my father scared out of his mind in front of me laying on the ground "WHAT NOT MAN ENOUGH TO KILL ME HUH BOY WELL THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled out and snagged my sword with no real control I thrust the blade into him killing my father almost instantly.

I look around to see that I must of ransacked the village when I lost consciousness. I look around the ruins of my city I cant really remember its name anymore but that matters not soon after I see the mayor and a large group of Thuroland soldiers from there I was placed in the northern undead asylum to await my death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK ENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shortly after I started the rest of this group joined they all had looks of shock save for the silver haired girl who looks at me not in fear but sympathy.

"Well that's my story and it explanes undead pritty well we are creatures of instinct so we fight it till we turn I just so happen to have the will to never turn into a hallow its one of the side effects of being the 'Chosen' undead." I say

"What do you mean 'Chosen Undead'" asks the petit girl "Isn't Chosen your name?"

""Well that's a hard question to anser that story is the latist I recall and it was ten thousand years for me. In short I don't remember my name but for three years now every one has callen me Chosen so it stuck." I say she doesn't look pleased with my answer.

"Eather way guys we need to get to our dorms so see you Chosen." Says Tsukune a bit of fear lingering in his voice even now. "OK I will see you all during my rounds today." I say

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCHAPTER ENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So hope you guys and gals enjoyed if you feel like it rate or follow eather way I will see yall next time! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
